Connect 3: A Little Bit Longer
by Checkers-Loves-Jonas
Summary: Connect 3 is finally recording their first album. Everything seems fine but what happens when Nate's health becomes an issue? As the label tightens the reigns, Shane, Nate, and Jason soon find it hard to be themselves. Part Two of Connect 3 Back story.
1. INFO: SUMMARY

**_Summary:_**

**_Connect 3 is finally recording their first album. Everything seems fine but what happens when Nate's health becomes an issue? As the label tightens the reigns, Shane, Nate, and Jason soon find it hard to move, breath, and be themselves. Is this just a phase? Or is the famous life not all they thought it would be?_**

**_Coming Soon To A Computer Near You!!!_**

**_REVIEW AND IT WILL START AND BE POSTED SOONER ;)  
_**


	2. First CD

A/N: This story is dedicated to my only reviewer from the last one lol

* * *

Chapter One: First CD

* * *

Shane sighed as he remembered finishing the last song on their Debut cd. While they had used the songs from Camp Rock, and a few of their personal songs, the label had changed to much that Shane felt as if this wasn't really their music. To make matters worse, they were asked to sing a remake of the song, Year 3000, and the label had changed some of the words to make it appealing to the younger girls in the world. But on the upper note, they were going on their first tour in a few months as an opening act, after the release of the album, 'It's About Time'. Shane smiled at the thought of seeing their first CD on the shelves in FYE.

"What are smiling at?" Jason asked, looking over at Shane.

"Nothing. Just thinking about when our CD comes out finally," he answered.

Nate sat up from where he was laying across the couch in Jason's livingroom, "I know! I'm so psyched! We need to make a youtube and a...um...what's that new thing? It's like myface or something like that."

"Don't you mean Myspace?" Jason asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah! We should make one of those," Nate said.

"I think so too, but we should talk to Ms. Jenson first," Shane said.

"Do we really have to?" Nate groaned.

"Yeah. She's our publicist. She shouldn't have a problem with it though," Jason said, "Hey, do you think they would let us do a song about birds and flying?"

"Probably not, Jase," Shane said quietly.

"Hey Jason, do you have anything to drink? I am really thirsty," Nate asked.

"Dude, you just drank a large coke from McDonald's," Shane said, looking at Nate weird.

"So? I'm thirsty live with it!" Nate snapped.

Before Shane could snap back, Jason spoke up, "In the kitchen we have water, juice, and milk."

"Cool," Nate said before getting up and disappearing from the living room.

Shane and Jason looked at each other, and shrugged. They sat there relaxing, until there was a knock at Jason's door. Jason jumped up excitedly and opened the door to reviel Harriet Jenson, the band's publicist.

"Hi Ms. Jenson!" Jason said cheerfully.

"Hi Jason," The woman said warmly.

"Ms. Jenson, we came up with some ideas for promoting our band," Jason said, surprising Shane by being serious.

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

"Youtube and Myspace," Shane spoke up, wanting to be part of the band's promotion.

"Well, I was aactually coming here to talk to you about it. So as soon as Nate gets here, we'll start talking, ok?" Ms. Jenson said.

"Okay. He's in the kitchen getting a drink," Jason said.

"No I'm not. I'm right here," Nate said from behind them.

"Good! Let's get started then," Ms. Jenson said, sitting on the couch opposite from Shane and Jason.

Nate sat down and they began talking about making a Myspace first. As they talked, Ms. Jenson created their account, and wrote their short 'biography'. Once all of their information was up, she turned to Nate. "Do you have a copy of your songs from the album?"

"Yeah. It's in here somewhere," Nate answered, looking through his guitar case.

When he found it, he handed it to MS. Jenson and she procceeded to upload some of the songs on their Myspace, using 'What I Go To School For', 'Year 3000', and 'Mandy'. Once their music was up there, she looked at Connect 3.

"There you have it. Your Myspace page is www dot myspace dot com slash connect3," She explained.

"What about youtube?" Shane aasked, "Are we going to make that one today too?"

"First I think you guys should have a video," Harriet said.

"I have a video camera," Jason offered.

"Well, if you guys want to do an info video on yourselves and introduce your band, feel free to," Harriet said.

"We could do that. It would be nice for the world to know who we are," Nate said.

"I'll go get it!" JAson said excitedly.

It wasn't long before Jason returned, and showed Harriet how to use the camera. When he was done explaining, the boys stood together. Harriet began filming immediately.

"Hey everybody! What's up, we're Connect 3. I am Nate," Nate started.

"I'm Jason."

"And I'm Shane," Shane finished waving.

"You are on our Youtube page," Jason said.

"Make sure you check it regularly for new updates. We'll be putting music videos up there-" Nate started.

"Nate," Jason said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"-and videos like this," Nate finished.

"It's going to be on a daily basis," Jason said, "We're famous now."

"Well, almost," Shane put in.

"Well, daily basis. We also have a myspace, where you can look up tour dates, blogs, and pictures. You can also see some of our songs from our debut CD there. You can look for it on the music shelves sometime after next week," Nate said.

"Our myspace is www dot myspace dot com slash connect3," Jason said quickly.

"We're always online. You'll notice that up there it says," Shane said, pointing above his head, "That we're online all the time-"

"Yes!" Jason cut in excidedly.

"And we seriously are!" Shane said, flicking his hand down.

"Yes, we seriously are!" Jason said.

"We actuially are at Jason's house right now, and we have just finished recording our first CD, like yesturday. But guys, we would love for you to be our friend, so keep checking us out here and on Myspace," Nate finished.

"Alright! Thanks so much guys!" Jason said.

"Woa!" Shane said, giving a thumbs up to the camera.

Nate and Jason waved at the camera, and Harriet turned it off. She smiled at them, happy for their seal and energy they put into it.

"Now, if you boys want to add other videos and stuff, it is your personal youtube channel. You can. You don't need to ask," Harriet said.

"Sounds cool," Shane answered.

"Alright. Well, I didn't actually plan on staying this long. So, I need to go be somewhere else. I'll see you boys next week for the release of your new cd!" Harriet said as she left the house.

Shane sighed. "Now what are we going to do?"

"We could go to a mall, if there's one near by," Nate offered.

"There's one like a few blocks from here," Jason said.

"Cool, then lets go. I'm bored," Shane said making his way to the door.

As they were walking to the mall, yes WALKING (lol), Jason got to thinking. "Hey guys, are you guys going to move to California to be closer to me and the label?"

Shane shrugged. "I don't know. Mom mentioned it before she dropped me off so she could go meet with her cousin this morning."

"Mom and Dad already told me that if it would be easier for us, then we would move closer to here. But I don't know how they are going to do that when money's so tight with us," Nate said honestly.

"Once the CD comes out and tour starts, we'll be able to buy us each a house," Shane mumbled.

"Only if the people like us," Nate cut in.

"They'll love us! We're Connect 3 for crying out loud!" Jason said.

"That name's not helping us," Shane complained.

"So. Why don't we start promoting ourselves today, at the mall! We could be like birds and take off!" JAson said excitedly.

"Jason, I think you mean planes," Nate said, "Anyways, what could we do to promote our band?"

"It shouldn't be too hard. It would be nice to have people going to concerts wanting to se eus. And buying our CDs," Shane complained, again.

"Well, we will get fans eventually," Jason said simply.

"I got it!" Nate yelled.

"What?" Shane and Jason said at the same time.

"Let's do a small concert at the mall today. We aren't that far, so we can turn back and get our guitars. Then when we get there, we could talk to the manager and ask if we could do it," Nate explained.

"The kid does have a good idea," Shane admitted.

"Well then, let's do it!" Jason said, already heading back to the house.

* * *

Shane, Nate and Jason stood in the courtyard at the mall, looking at the passing people. They looked at eachother, and Nate nodded. They needed to get everyone's attention, so they decided to do their song SOS. Jason started the guitar and then Nate started singing.

_Told you I made dinner plans  
For you and me and no one else  
That don't include your crazy friends  
Well I'm done  
With awkward situations empty conversations_

_Ooh! This is an S.O.S.  
Don't want a second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true!  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get_

_So this is where the story ends  
A conversation on IM  
Well I'm done  
with Texting,  
Sorry for the miscommunication_

_Ooh! This is an S.O.S.  
Don't want a second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true!  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get_

_Next time I see you  
I'm giving you a high five  
cause hugs are over rated, just FYI_

_Ooh! This is an S.O.S.  
Don't want a second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true.  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two_

_Ooh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true!  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get._

By the time the song was over, they actually had a small audience. Shane looked at Nate and realized that this wasn't such a bad idea. They looked around again, and then Nate and Jason jumped into Year 3000.

_One day when I came home at lunchtime  
I heard a funny noise  
Went out to the back yard to find out  
If it was one of those rowdy boys  
Stood there with my neighbor called Peter  
And a flux capacitor_

_He told me, he built a time machine  
Like one in a film I've seen  
Yeah, he said_

_I've been to the year 3000  
Not much has changed but they lived under water  
And your great, great, great granddaughter  
Is doing fine, doing fine?_

_He took me to the future in the flux thing  
And I saw everything  
Boy bands and another one, and another one  
And another one  
And girls there with round hair like star wars  
And float above the floor_

_We drove around in a time machine  
Like one in a film I?ve seen  
Yeah, he said_

_I've been to the year 3000  
Not much has changed but they lived under water  
And your great, great, great granddaughter  
Is doing fine, doing fine?_

_I took a trip to the year 3000  
This song had gone multi platinum  
Everybody bought our seventh album  
It had outsold Kelly Clarkson_

_I took a trip to the year 3000  
This song had gone multi platinum  
Everybody bought our seventh album_

_He told me he built a time machine  
Like one in a film I?ve seen  
Yeah_

_Been to the year 3000  
Not much has changed but they lived under water  
And your great, great, great granddaughter  
Is doing fine, doing fine_

_He said, I've been to the year 3000  
Not much has changed but they lived under water  
And your great, great, great granddaughter  
Is doing fine, doing fine, doing fine?_

_He said, I've been to the year 3000  
Not much has changed but they lived under water  
And your great, great, great granddaughter  
Is doing fine, doing fine?_

_He said, I've been to the year 3000  
Not much has changed but they lived under water  
And your great, great, great granddaughter  
Is doing fine, doing fine?_

When Connect 3 finished that song, they had an even larger crowd. Nate stepped forward towards the small mike stand and said, "Hello everybody! We are Connect 3!"

A girl, near Nate's age, stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Kelly. Are you guys like, a real band? With a CD and stuff?"

"Yeah, our CD comes out next week," Shane said, "We did this, because we are going on tour, as the opening act for The Frontstreet Boys." (I couldn't use backstreet boys, sorry :( lol)

"Cool. What's the name of your CD? I want to get it!" Kelly said excitedly.

"Its called 'Its about time'," Nate said.

"Hi everyone!" Jason said, feeling left out.

The crowd chuckled. Soon, a mother stepped foirward. "I like your music and sound, boys. I'll be sure to get your CD for my kids. And I'll tell all of my friends. It's nice to hear clean music for once."

Shane smiled. "Of course. Well, we would like to stay longer, but we need to get home. It's already getting dark. But we do have a myspace if you want to check it out."

"What is your name on there?" Kelly said, "Connect 3?"

"Yep," Jason said happily.

"Cool. I'll check it out!" Kelly said.

Her statement was met with a few 'me too's and 'I will too's. The boys packed up and as they were fixing to leave, that Kelly girl placed her hand on Nate's arm.

"Before you go, can I get your autographs?" she asked.

Nate blushed. "Sure."

Shane and Jason walked up and signed her shopping bag after Nate. They all hugged her and left, making sure to tell her to have a good day. So far everything seems to be going well.

* * *

Shane, Nate, and Jason waited eagerly for the clock to strike midnight. They were waiting outside FYE in the mall. Shane looked around and noticed a few people from their 'concert', including Kelly. As soon as midnight rolled around, Connect 3 went up and bought their first CD. Shane smiled brightly holding it in his hands, finally realizing that this was real and really happening.

"Hey guys?" said a voice behind them.

Shane and Nate turned to see Kelly. "What's up?"

"Can I get you guys to sign this?"

"Sure," Jason said, stepping forward.

* * *

A/N: Longest chapter ever...in my life. I hope yoiu guys liked it! Oh, and if you want to be in it, or have song suggestions for Frontstreet Boys (lol) REVIEW :D


	3. Four Months Later

A/N: Im trying to keep up with everything. Here's myh disclaimer lol I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Two: Four Months Later

* * *

The boys sat backstage waiting for the interview to start. This was their first interview, strictly about them. It was for some 'cheesy little girl talk show' as Shane liked to call it. Soon Emma Watkins, the hostess of Hot Tunes, signaled them to make their way onto the set.

"Here with us today, we have Connect 3! Then next big boy band. Their first single, 'Mandy', has hit the billboard charts and is steadily rising in the ranks. Will it make it to number one? Who knows! Now, lets get to know these handsome young men!" Emma said, looking at the boy band.

Nate looked at Jason and noticed that his hair was curling a little at the ends, almost reaching his eyes. Shane's hair had grown a lot, and the teenager was now sporting an Anime fashion cut that seemed to sway around his head. Nate rolled his eyes at the obvious fashion statement Shane was trying to bring on. He knew it would never work.

"So, I have with me Shane Grey," Emma started, giggling as Shane winked at her, "Nate Greene, and Jason White. Boys say hi to America and all of your new fans!"

"What's up," Shane said, winking again, this time at the camera.

Nate rolled his eyes agin. "Hello."

"Hi! I'm Jason!" Jason said enthusiastically.

"Jase, they know who you are," Nate grumbled, "Emma introduced us already."

Shane shot Nate a confused look, wondering about his new attitude that had appeared recently.

"Well, I have some questions here, from a few fans that were sent to the Hot Tunes email. First question is for Jason. 'Jason, if you could have any animal come on tour with you, what would it be?' "

Shane and Nate both groaned at the question as Jason's face lit up. "I would get some kind of bird Maybe a parakeet or parrot! I love birds-"

"Jason, I'm sure they all know how much you love birds...and nature," Nate interrupted.

Emma laughed. "You guys fight like siblings! I guess you all kind of are! The next question is for Shane. 'Shane, I have noticed in early TV appearances and probably even today's that you wear a ring on your left ring finger. Are you married?' "

Shane ran a hand through his hair before chuckling. "I'm not married. When we all got signed, my mom got me this ring to remind me to stay true to myself and my religion. It's a purity ring, and it signifies that I am waiting until I am married to have sex."

"Wow. Who knew it? We would get a new big band, and the frontman is a gentleman. Okay, Nate, this one is for you. 'Nate, how would you describe your bandmates?' "

"Well, Jason is a handful, but a good friend. He is there when you need him. Shane is....Shane. He can be a jerk at times, but he is a good friend too. Theyu are like the brothers I never had. Even if Shane is a diva," Nate teased.

"I am not a diva. I'm a rockstar," Shane argued.

"Not in my book," NAte answered, earning a glare from Shane.

Emma laughed. "I see the bickering already. Now I have a question for all of you. 'Connect 3, where do you like to shop?"

Jason looked down and mumbled, "I don't really like to shop. I just take whatever suits my style."

Nate looked at Shane who was deep in thought. "I don't shop really."

Shane looked up. "Limited Too....or A-Class Shoes."

Nate and Jason couldn't help but burst out laughing at the serious look on Shane's face.

"Okay....that was....ok," Emma said, trying to stop laughing, "I take it you are the funny one, aren't you Shane?"

"I try," he answered winking at her.

"Okay. Well, I have another question. 'Jason, do you have a girlfriend?' Hmmm, good question."

Jason smiled sweetly at Emma. "No. I haven't met anyone who took my fancy yet."

"Don't you mean caught your fancy?" Nate snapped.

"Dude, chill," Shane whispered to Nate.

"Sorry," he whispered back.

"What about the two of you?" Emma asked, looking at Shane and Nate.

"I don't have anyone yet," Nate said quietly.

"I do!" Shane said happily.

Nate and Jason looked at him. "What?"

"It's Sarah Albe. She doesn't know it yet but we are getting married tonight."

"You're kidding right?" Nate asked.

"Duh! No I don't have a girlfriend. Not yet anyways," Shane finished winking at the camera again.

Nate sighed and listened as the interview droned on with small questions, jokes from Shane, and off the wall stuff from Jason. As the interview wrapped up, Nate could not help but feel as though his life weas going to change. But whether it was for the good or bad, he did not know.

* * *

A/N: There you have it! Now do one thing, REVIEW! Joe says you should ;)


	4. Sickness

A/N: Im feeling generous :D. BTW, I bet you know what happens in this chapter :(

* * *

Chapter Three: Sickness

* * *

Nate looked over at Shane, as he picked out his clothes for the day. Today was the first day of their own headlining tour, and strangely enough, Jason was already dressed and talking with their manager. Nate took off his shirt and went to grab a fresh one, when he felt suddenly dizzy. He gripped the dresser and squeezed his eyes shut. Shane looked at his friend.

"Dude, are you okay? You look really pale," Shane said carefully, and then noticed the teen's figure, "Dude, you are really skinny. Have you been eating?"

"Yeah," Nate said weakly, "Shane, I think something's wrong with me."

Nate barely finished his sentence before he collapsed to the floor.

"Nate!" Shane screamed as he rushed to his friend's side.

At the sound of Shane's terrified call, Jason and their manager ran into the room, to see Shane trying to wake up an unconscious Nate.

* * *

Shane and Jason waited patiently in the waiting room. They had called Nate's parents, and the couple was on their way to the hospital, canceling all appointments. Shane sighed for the hundredth time, and finally noticed Nate's doctor making his way towards them.

"Family for Nate Greene?" he called.

Shane, Jason, and Greg all stood and walked over to him.

"How is he?" Greg asked.

"He will be fine, but when he got here, his sugar was 700," The doctor explained. (A/N: Nick's was 700 too, btw. That's dangerously high!)

"How was it so high?" Shane asked, scared for his friend.

"I think he has type one diabetes. I will start him on insulin, and get him a meter and everything. Once he gets a handle on managing diabetes, there is a new technology called the Omni Pod. It's still in the development works, but he may be able to use one. It delivers insulin to the body via a small tube that is painless."

Greg nodded. "When can we see him?"

"Right now we are trying to get his diabetes under control, but once he is completely stable, I'll come and get you so you can see him," The doctor explained.

Shane looked at Jason, and both teens looked relieved that their friend was going to be OK.

* * *

A/N: So Nate has diabetes :( Poor Nate. Review and I'll update faster :D


End file.
